


Stargazing

by changgushedgehog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgushedgehog/pseuds/changgushedgehog
Summary: Iwaizumi gets distracted by the stars in Oikawa's eyes.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 55





	Stargazing

Oikawa loves the stars. Oikawa loves to stare at the night sky, make out constellations and explain them to Iwaizumi. He likes to wonder about what’s beyond the sea of stars they’re able to see, what kind of planets are there and what kind of beings live there. Because Oikawa  _ knows  _ that aliens exist and whoever states otherwise is going to get long hours of lecturing. 

“Just because we can’t see them, doesn’t mean they don’t exist, Iwa-chan.”

“I sure hope they do and kidnap your annoying ass,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes after his careless comment made Oikawa go on a tangent about all kind of proofs that there  _ is  _ life outside the Earth.

“Mean,” Oikawa pouted. “The aliens would never kidnap me.”

“Right, they would beg me to keep you far away from them.”

Oikawa looked so offended that it put a smirk on Iwaizumi’s face before a tiny ting of guilt poked his heart.

“Well... guess that just means you have to stick by my side...” he mumbled but he was sure that Oikawa would be able to hear it. He knew he was right when Oikawa’s body pressed into him as he spread his body all over his and clung to him like his life depended on it.

“Yup, I’m staying with  Iwa-chan forever!” he exclaimed, nuzzling his face into Iwaizumi’s neck.

“ Mhm ,” Iwaizumi hummed, holding Oikawa in his arms and drawing comforting patterns on his back as they continued to gaze at the stars.

Iwaizumi loves Oikawa. He doesn’t care much for the stars and space but he knows Oikawa does and he cares for Oikawa. Therefore, he will always accompany him for stargazing and it became one of his favorite activity. They would either spread out blankets on the grass and cuddle while lying down or like today, sit on the porch shoulder to shoulder and chat. 

They would usually talk about their days or Iwaizumi would listen to Oikawa rambling about space. As much as it annoyed him at times, moments like these were to be treasured, very comfortable and gave him the feeling of home. He’d always consider himself as an attentive guy but he admits that most of the time, he didn’t hear a word Oikawa has said. He would just stare at him, captivated by the way the moon cast shadows on his beautiful features, how he became more and more excited with every word he said, how the stars are reflected in his eyes, sparkling brilliantly-

“Earth to Iwa-chan!” Oikawa waved a hand in front of Iwaizumi’s face, a crease appearing between his brows. “Have you listened to what I said?”

Of course, Iwaizumi has not. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, muttering a sorry.

“This is not like you, Iwa-chan. What happened, are you getting blinded by all the stars in my eyes?” Oikawa threw out his shameless comment with a satisfied grin, fully prepared to get a hit and a “dream on” but what he didn’t expect was for Iwaizumi to actually nod slowly. Eyes widening, he gasped out in surprise. 

Iwaizumi looked completely serious, making the whole situation even more unbelievable. A light blush crept up on both of their faces as they stared into each other’s eyes, giving a new meaning to stargazing.

The tense moment only broke when soft lips touched and their eyes closed, getting lost in a different moment. Neither of them knew who leaned in first, it was as if gravity pulled them towards each other and that explanation would make more sense than any other, more scientific one. They have always gravitated towards each other, after all. They have been together since forever and they will be together until forever.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared many different kisses since their first one but somehow, the kisses never ceased to stop their hearts for a second before making them beat even faster. It was amazing how in synch they moved, in everything they did, as naturally as if they were made for each other. When their lips touched and their eyes closed, they appeared to be in their own space where nothing but the two of them existed.

They pulled away slowly, very slowly, lips curling into a smile full of joy, eyes sparkling with love, brighter than the moon itself. Oikawa let out a chuckle, “Never thought you would actually agree, Iwa-chan.”

A blush tinting his cheeks, Iwaizumi quickly averted his gaze, discovering a newfound admiration for the night sky. 

“...Shut up.”

“Actually, I wanted to say that  _ I  _ was the one getting mesmerized by the stars in  _ your  _ eyes but-”

Unable to deal with the embarrassment, Iwaizumi pressed his lips against Oikawa’s again, kissing him for the second time. This one lasted for a bit longer and it was filled with a bit more passion, Iwaizumi nibbling lightly on Oikawa’s lower lip before pulling away.

“I told you to shut up...” he breathed out, taking only a second of eye contact before leaning in again, as if getting sucked into a black hole that was his boyfriend. They kissed again and again under the stars, lost in each other's loving gazes, finding each other more enchanting than whatever the infinite universe had to offer.

_ He  _ was  _ his  _ entire universe, after all.


End file.
